


Blueberry Tea

by CSFET



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Two Kittens, cutie & cutie, soft boyfriend, they are meant to be friends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSFET/pseuds/CSFET
Summary: 只是一个两只小奶猫在床上打架（x）然后再打到浴室（x）最后在椅子上打架（x）的故事
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 15





	Blueberry Tea

/

被朋友簇拥着而来，说得好听是带他享受一下成年后的初次放纵，却没想到最后落得酒吧清净角落一人。钟辰乐坐在舞台远端的吧台边一人喝着没有朗姆酒的自由古巴，却感觉自己像是醉了一般脑袋空荡荡的寻觅不到想法，只回荡着电音的震动和自己的心跳。夜已深，同行的伙伴不是被自己对象打包带回家，就是新寻了不知是谁名谁共行没入深夜尽头。从不远处开开合合的门口溜入的寒冬空气，清冷地顺着杯壁上黏着的水汽一路攀上了他的手掌，置换着在冬日里尤其珍贵的温暖。钟辰乐觉得自己逐渐被杯中打入的气泡充填满，可又被此般的孤独冷酷戳破，马上地漏了气。果然成长成为大人之后，就只能像大人一样独享没有期待的空虚吗？

“不来点…有趣的吗？”暂时空闲着的调酒师踱步过来，躲着鼓点在他耳边大声喊着。

钟辰乐摇摇头，旋即又想了想，何苦不呢？

“来吧，请你一杯蓝莓茶怎么样？”话没说完对方就煮起了水，见他脸颊冒出的猫咪纹，自己也漏出了左边的酒窝，又补充道，“很暖。”

/

“今天的第四张了。”Felix轻轻捻着自己裤兜里被塞进写着长串数字的餐巾纸，随手扔在了桌上。

“还没有好的吗？”

他没说话，只是随手抓起桌上一杯刚刚投下的炮弹酒喝了一口，酒精顺着食管一路烧灼，惊醒了他沉闷的情绪。兴致又被燃起，他回过头去向舞台的方向点了点脑袋，示意着今晚的狩猎游戏开始。

不必多说，常来玩的人都知道，Felix最喜欢的项目射箭可是榜上有名，只是这箭通常射中的不是同心圆最中央的红点，而是某人的红心。有不少人是由朋友推荐来，只为了一睹风貌，或是奢望着在某年某月被安排上与其共度一夜。他从不固定伴侣，倒像是留给每个人一个机会。他也算不上高，一米七出头的个子，笑起来也只是一颗小甜豆，怎么看都像是一只未经世事的奶猫，可是一站上舞台一切都变得不同了。平时精于管理的身型姣好，更不要说时常能从随着惯性被撩起的衬衫下摆窥见腹肌的样貌，还有在紧身牛仔裤包裹下的双腿。随着节奏舞动起的身体更是轻盈却又充满力量，对于自身肌肉的掌握力更是一绝。想要捕捉他的只能被他眼神深深勾住摄去心魂，无声无息的被制伏，不知道谁才是那只食物链顶端的大猫，不露声响的潜入被标记猎物周围的世界，计划着一场偷袭。

/

蓝莓茶温柔的划过钟辰乐的喉咙流入胃袋，从身体核心渐渐卷起一股暖流。它尝起来很像是蓝莓的味道，带着些柑橘专属的酸甜香气和茶的馥郁。只是一杯很好喝的茶罢了，钟辰乐不一会儿就将一杯饮尽，也让杯盏之间的温暖挟着冬日的冰霜和心里的阴郁发散殆尽。他没拒绝调酒师给他续上的第二杯，并决心喝完以后就加入不远处热情愈发高涨的人群。等钟辰乐意识到他喝醉时早已来不及了，轻易做下决定：既然来都来了，为什么不加入一起寻欢作乐呢？得试试才知道啊。

音乐节奏逐渐变得更加激烈，人群躁动着欢呼声口哨声四起，可能因为身处过于拥挤的人群中心，叠加起的各种香水味，加以变得稀缺的氧气，他的大脑突然地变得混沌起来。辰乐对大家的关注点一无所知，正试图寻觅一个被遗漏的狭小无人空间探寻究竟时，人群中突然推搡着挤出了一个人，微微褪色的浅红色头发末端还向下垂着汗水。对方好像因为被什么东西绊住脚步，一时没能掌握住身体重心，伸手扶住了他的肩膀。突然的情况让钟辰乐也很疑惑，因为酒精堵塞的原因，脑袋运转的速度过于缓慢，所以他也随着对方手掌传来坚实的力量向后退了数步。对方甫抬起头还是笑着的模样，却又突然回收了自己的苹果肌，变得严肃起来。

“对不起——”Felix现在只觉得有一只出生不满一月的小猫咪在挠着他的心口，有什么难以名状的情绪堵在胸膛，连呼吸都变得困难起来。酒吧里用以烘托氛围四周乱转的追光灯偶然的在此时划过他们俩，世界好像就此进入时间静止的状态。微暖的灯光打在对方净白的皮肤上，他就好像一个天使，降临时带着天堂的光芒。"借我用一下吧。”

这个帅哥他在说什么？辰乐疑惑了一瞬间，随即被对方轻轻搂住脖子吻上了嘴唇。对方并没有要侵入的意思，只是小心翼翼用舌头贴着他的牙齿，裹住他的上唇。浅浅的水果酸甜携着酒精的气味传递过来，而深入鼻腔的却不是诸如香根草、胡椒或是麝香一类彰显男性气质的浓烈香气，而是此时在另一半球的阳光味道。下意识阖上的双眼并非本意，但此时却放大了被对方鼻息搅乱的气流，他更加不知所措，只是心不在焉的拽着自己的黑色卫衣下摆。Felix感觉到了对方似乎微微的颤抖着，便结束了这个吻，随即抓住他的手腕重新向着人多的地方走去。

周围的人为他们让出了一根返回舞台的道路，口哨声和起哄声不绝于耳。酒精上了头的辰乐跌跌撞撞的跟着，脑袋里冒出的问题泡泡连第一个都无法消除，对方的手不大，却干燥又温暖的紧握住他的手腕，手腕下的脉搏跳得过快，大脑中央处理器也像是要烧坏一样无法运转。他又迷迷糊糊地撞上了对方突然停下的后背，终于稍微清醒了一点。结果抬起头就发现自己已被刺眼的舞台射灯照耀着，他看不清舞台下的人，只能在恍惚中看见面前人的身形。

“今天最后一首是Fancy，希望大家能玩的开心！”，说完Felix就把手中的麦克风塞到了辰乐的手里，辰乐作为一个初来乍到的新手，并不清楚对方的意图。音乐响起时，对方面对着他笑起来的神情让辰乐愈发呆愣。我应该要干什么？他轻轻的问着面前的人，但应该是因为声音被埋没在歌曲的前奏中，对方并没有做出反应，只是回过身去，踮起左脚看向舞台左边。

原来，是帮唱吗？钟辰乐并不知道其实他是被选中的猎物，反而就这样抓紧了话筒自然的举到嘴边，可刚一出声，场下的观众都突然寂静了下来，秒针缓缓走过三小格，突然气氛又回到刚才，甚至比之前更加热烈。

可能是因为酒精暖了暖嗓的缘故，辰乐自己也觉得今天开始的发挥就算得上不错，大家是被惊讶到了吗？不知缘由地一边继续唱着，一边看着面前的Felix扭动着骨盆，摆动着手臂。他跳起舞来就好像水一样，并非单纯的柔软而是柔中带刚，对节拍又是完美的贴合，动作干脆利落带着一份英气，就连头发丝也都跟随着音符飞舞着。唱完第一段副歌便陷入了对方的舞台表现力中错过了拍子，Felix感觉到穿透鼓膜的力量被撤去，只留下清亮的声线在脑海里掀起的巨浪，就回过身来，踏着节拍弯起食指抬起辰乐的下巴，贴近他的身体跳着即兴改编的舞蹈。

他在盯着他，他在流汗，他在控制着他……除却面前迎来的潮湿气味，还有他的手轻搭在他肩上温热的触感，不知道为什么在唇齿间印下的草莓味依然未尽数消退，还有随着音乐鼓动着的心拍。为什么呢？好像在燃烧。从骨髓冒出的粉红火花向外灼烧着，穿透肌肉和皮肤，点燃了脸颊和耳尖的绯红。滚烫的还有想要扑火的灵魂，分明理智深知结局必是灰飞烟灭，也再拉不住欲望。

钟辰乐还没回过神来，就被Felix的手紧紧握住，拉入首尔的冬夜中。刚刚出酒吧门，对方就欺身将他逼仄于身体和墙壁之间，再将自己的黑色围巾温柔地一圈圈缠绕在他的脖子上。隔着云雾般的呼吸，他能看见的只有对方勾住他的眼神中承装的赤裸渴求，无他。辰乐的脸颊还在被灵魂炙烤着，在暖黄的路灯身边看起来就像是一颗盛夏结下的蜜桃，Felix伸出双手拨开围巾捧住了他的脸，放低了自己的声音轻轻的说着：“再借我一次可以吗？”

回应他的是探入口腔，追逐着气息的对方舌尖，很快他就做起简单的回应，绕过对方的舌去舔舐他的嘴唇。辰乐的急切在牙齿的相撞下暴露无遗，还有他新手级的技巧。Felix很快的掌握了主动权，伴随着交融的草莓与蓝莓滋味，描摹着对方每颗牙齿的形状。最后受限于肺活量，判决了一场无输赢。

辰乐意犹未尽的还想再吻上去，却被手指挡住。另一只手则滑到他的手边与他十指相扣，再次带领着他的脚步。

雪花就此降下，从孤独的一朵朵冰花渐渐转变成抱成一团像是春日柳絮，互相拖拽着缓慢落向地面，再吸收着热量渐渐融化成水。后至的白再难消融，便渐渐的堆积起来。路途并算不上远，但微微吹起的风也足够让钟辰乐被酒精搅乱的头脑清醒一半。他再次被装满，不应该是因为作为温暖城市的成员对到来之雪的眷恋，而是些别的什么。想被摧毁，在心脏之外建起的堡垒。偶然落在睫毛上的冰晶遮住了黑暗的半片天空，反复咀嚼着的语句循着呼出的水蒸气被凝滞的空气冻住。

“刚才真是对不起了，我本来只是想借个人逃过今晚演出的。”他有些紧张，害怕着自己给对方造成困扰。

但显然他多虑了，恰巧对方隐形的需求也被满足。“等一下！”辰乐喊住了身前的人，“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Felix，00年生。”Felix又问：“或许你也喜欢雪吗？”可能只是遵循着直觉，觉得对方和自己应该有更多的共同点，很多的共同点。

原来是同龄人啊！辰乐走到了他身边，回答了这个问题：“喜欢。你呢？”

“喜欢。”你。Felix内心大呼不好，理智被好像暴风雪般袭来的情感席卷。是在敲门询问着要一起堆雪人吗？问题在这段走过数十次的路途上都同样的无关痛痒，除了这次。未宣之于口的答案选择挡住了前行的企图：“那个——”Felix转过来点了点他，示意他说。

辰乐倒是很快反应过来：“钟辰乐。”

“辰乐”，他轻轻用指尖摘下降落在对方睫毛上的雪花，感受着对方下意识躲避之下的轻颤，“因为想见到却没有见过，所以喜欢。”

钟辰乐不明白对方的主语，便没有说什么。Felix也没有要解释的意思，大抵是因为他也不敢相信主语是什么吧……平时很轻松就能开始对话的他，现在像是失去魔法的魔术师，只是将紧张吞吃入腹，再次迈步把对方带进了酒店的温暖里。

被目光覆盖的电梯箱中蜷曲着两颗即将爆发的超新星，不断向外扩张着的滚烫外壳融化殆尽，核心却不断塌缩结成更加纯粹的质量，在合上房门的那一刹那照亮整个世界，绽开瑰丽的星云。能量通过本能驱使的身体交融汇聚，装不下的炽热只能通过裸露的皮肤来挥洒。Felix很喜欢对方的名字，在耳边唤了一声再吻上了他的唇。低沉的声音带动着鼓膜颤动和狂奔的心脏，辰乐的热情表现出来倒像是初生牛犊不怕虎，一边专心的用刚刚所学反施于人，堵住他的嘴并舔舐着对方上颚，感受着暖流扩散，流向指尖和下体；一边撩起对方的衬衫顺着对方紧实的腰际攀上背脊。Felix其实并不喜欢成为被动方，便伸手隔着一层卫衣往他的乳珠上施了力。辰乐也是第一次遭受这种袭击，再加之身体敏感的缘故，便向后退开了一步距离。Felix向来是十分体贴下位心情的小攻，对情绪的变化也很敏感，马上伸出手又温和的抚慰了一下，干脆抱起乖顺的猫咪步入卫生间。辰乐比他高上一点，但是体重却很轻，搂住对方的腰时，Felix都怕太过用力可能会把他折断。他把头埋在对方身上，只闻到一股淡淡的奶香闯入鼻腔，便又深呼吸了一口，再把奶糖的包装纸缓缓拆开。他把从对方身上脱下的卫衣垫在了洗手台上，再把辰乐安置在台上坐着。Felix看着面前学生模样的人，总有一种自己搞了未成年的错觉，好像得尝试一点新的了，既然如此这次不如就做个温柔的上位吧……显然连他自己都尚未发现，对方在他心中已经不仅仅是一位一夜情对象这么简单了。唇依然不间断的落下，从嘴唇到喉结，胸前的红豆也在舌尖的舔弄下逐渐胀硬，左边和右边，舌上的凸起接二连三的擦过敏感的乳孔，刺激感逐渐堆积。双手也没有停下，一只隔着外裤摩擦着下体，在按压下感受它渐渐地撑起一块隆起，另一只则因为面前小兽的颤抖搂住了他的腰施以安慰，感受着对方的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，手缓慢上升至背部，黏合着汗水摩擦着。被轻触着的肋骨和蝴蝶骨也渐渐燃上火花，逐渐烧灼成片。Felix在辰乐褪去外裤时，顺势往浴缸里注入着温水，转头就看见小猫咪忍不住先把手伸入了内裤抚弄起来。一小块的布料因为前液的溢出被濡湿现出深色，先前的吻并无相当的侵略性却也在辰乐白到反光的皮肤上留下了鲜明的深红色印记，此刻在Felix眼中只是装点着过分性感的礼物罢了，他只想尽快将对方拆食入腹。过去的每次对待技术生疏的受时，从这里开始Felix便再也不会停下，只是像是末日余生一般竭尽全力的索要，展现自己燃烧不尽的能量。可是这次却变得不一样了，不知为何他只是想一点一点的去品尝小奶糖的滋味，聪明的小奶糖学习能力也已展现无遗，他很会把自己变得更好吃，甚至还会饥饿营销，他想成为对方的性爱教师，带他去体验很多种第一次，哪怕造福的是来自未来的某位攻也很有成就感。他将辰乐的手抽出，脱去最后的布料并简单的帮他套弄了几下。小猫咪依然努力隐忍着，抬着头张大了嘴无声的喘息着，眼睛也微微泛着红。但Felix很快收了手，并把他轻柔的放入水中，自己也三下五除二的剥去身上多余的衣物，坐入水中。浴缸的空间不大，辰乐蜷起了自己的双腿躲在角落处，但在看见对方微勃的性器后不禁倒吸了一口气。确认这是我等会儿要吃下去的东西吗？惊讶并没有充填他的脑袋多久，很快就被对方的手上动作挑起的欲望代替。Felix让他跪坐在水中，先抚慰起了他的肉根，技术自然是比自己弄起来好了不是一点，对方的手骨骼并不是很明显，反而在肉的包裹下质感极好，时不时被带到的囊袋也得到了充分的照顾，很快他就咬着自己的下嘴唇试图躲过情欲的浪潮向他涌来。Felix抓住了他迷离的眼神，松开了他已经充分勃起的阴茎转而将他微微抱起。下身突然被冷落加上脱离浴缸的虚空感让辰乐感到不适，不经意间对方的手就拨开他的臀缝触及他皱褶的穴口，直接插入了一个指节试探着。辰乐没能继续保持矜持，从唇齿间泄出了轻轻的呻吟，此后更是合上了节制开关，以喘息和呜咽呼应着对方的动作。

“你的声音很好听。”Felix舔吻过他的唇之后对他说着，手上的动作连续不断。其实这话早在听到对方的歌声时他就应该说的，可是没能获得机会。猜中对方是第一次的Felix也没能想到对方能如此敏感，他由内按摩着对方的括约肌，花费了不少的时间才将其软化。一直在他耳边咿咿呀呀的辰乐紧紧的扒住了池壁，害怕着自己会不会就这样被干死，涌起的疼痛和不适感让他不断扭动着试图逃离，腰也渐渐地支撑不住自己的体重，挺起的性器在对方腹肌上有一下没一下的戳弄着，始终得不到令人满足的抚慰。Felix的情况也并没有好上多少，辰乐的呻吟声穿插于搅动的水声之间，被欲潮冲刷的表情挑逗着他的神经，他的下身也逐渐坚硬起来，对方过度的紧张再莽撞的话很容易就会受伤，所以他只能耐着性子慢慢的做着扩张，过分温柔的举措之下，进展也是意想不到的缓慢。

“哥哥，帮帮我吧……”辰乐闪着泪光轻声问着，Felix先在椅子上铺上浴巾然后很快就把他从浴缸里捞出来。辰乐无力的贴在Felix的身上，软软的抱住对方的脖颈，被随便裹起之后抬着双腿向床走去，每走一步Felix都能感觉到对方的龟头戳着他的小腹，渐渐的变得湿滑起来。身体上的未擦干的水顺着一直滴落到地上，但此刻已再无人注意了。

当肉茎被湿润紧紧地包裹住时他才意识到发生了什么，低头只能看见一颗头颅在他腿间动作着。光是这一眼就差点让钟辰乐缴械。Felix倒是很愿意献身，努力地想把他一吞而尽，但还是留下了一部分，便用手敷上随着节奏一起动作着。没一会儿辰乐倒是适应了这样的节奏，放任自己在快感中浮沉，而Felix只觉得脸颊酸胀，便又将他吐出一截，转而舔舐着头部，用舌尖仔细地像对待冰棍一样又吸又舔，将前液悉数吞进。铃口渗出的液体越来越多，在吸吮的声音中，辰乐也绷紧了下腹屏住了气，可快感一层层上涌很快就要将他吞没，热潮卷走了体内多余的氧气，让他感觉头脑又回到了混沌之中辨不清世界。只感觉得到自己快要吐精，却又难以抗拒温暖潮湿的口腔收缩着包裹着自己的性器，肌肉收缩下浑身颤抖着克制住，连喉咙泄出的呻吟也同样断断续续，燃上了因为满足而充盈的哭腔。Felix又试图把他整根吞下，龟头刚抵住一块柔软的肉便听见辰乐喊了一声“Felix”，接着又是轻轻的一声。大概是想阻止他深喉吧，异物触及小舌的那一刻，自然的干呕反应让他收紧了喉头，下一秒便觉得头脑一阵晕眩，随即被口腔内腥膻的味道冲撞着。辰乐很久没有交代过的精液过分的浓稠黏腻，糊在喉咙上让Felix只得退开呛了好几声。贴在他嘴边依然坚挺的阴茎将后续的一股接着一股都射出了。Felix倒也不生气，只是辰乐吓坏了，刚刚应付过排山倒海的高潮便爬了过来用手擦着对方被射了满脸的脸。小脸摆出一副快要哭了的样子，一边大喘着气一边不停说着“对不起……对不起。”，认真的神情让人只想揉揉他的脑袋，又怎么忍心生气呢。“没关系的”，Felix拉开对方的手让它停留在对方脑袋边，拭去对方手掌的黏腻后将手伸向对方下体，指尖的液体被涂抹在穴口的每根皱褶之上，再用床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂挤了满满一手，液体辗转于两手的手心暖着。但终究还是带上了些许冬天的温度，一根手指完整探入时，辰乐还是因为刺激收紧了身体，Felix安慰性的握了握他的手，吻了吻他，看见小猫咪像是遇到敌人一般紧紧盯着他，瞳孔微微放大时，他又温柔的多吻了几下，吸住皮肤发出啧啧声。指头在周围转动着，把润滑剂均匀的涂在穴口周围，拔出手指之后小口还在不自然的收放着，吞吐着多余的润滑剂。接下来是两根手指，刚伸进去就因为不适轻哼着的辰乐转过头去不想看他，无声的用嘴呼吸着，见状Felix就算只是两根手指也缓缓的等待着肠壁逐渐适应异物的侵入后，再逐渐向深处进发，在不规则的肠壁反馈逐渐良好的状况下，开始在表面寻找着某个位置。软热的肠肉推挤着他的手指，落入某个沟壑处时，明显感到身下的人一颤，然后轻声的又喊了他的名字。

“叫我龙馥哥哥。”Felix纠正。手上的动作没停下，他又伸入了一些，曲起手指用指尖在附近寻找着。对Felix而言现在的辰乐就像是一台音色完美的钢琴，他迫切地想要在辰乐身体里演奏他。辰乐的呻吟声也逐渐拔高，躲着对方手指，眼角因为快感蓄着泪水，可是对方显然乐于隔着肠壁按摩他的前列腺，计算好时间，在前浪未退去之时再次掀起浪花。辰乐的下身因堆积起的情欲又硬了起来，顶端源源不断的吐着水，酥麻的感觉一直蔓延到腰际，以至于略施力配合着对方深入的手指都很困难。最终他还是情潮之间求了绕：“龙馥哥哥……哥哥……不要了……”

“乐乐不要了吗？”Felix问着他的同时抽出自己的手指，在他的腰下塞下一个枕头。等辰乐反应过来时他已经将三根手指并起塞入肉穴中进出。手指被括约肌限制住难以动弹，肠壁也前赴后继的拥上来。辰乐什么话也说不出来了，眼神涣散的呜咽着，泪水从眼角顺着流到床单上消失。他慢慢的活动着手指浅浅的模仿性器抽插着，穴肉前仆后继的咬住他的手指，不知是肠液还是润滑被搅出水声，辰乐俯下身去含住对方的耳垂轻轻舔咬，打在脖颈的呼吸让他瑟缩着，“乐乐，看着哥哥吧。”辰乐回过头来，嘴唇被立即贴上，对方在此未停留很久，又来到胸前的红缨，细细的啃咬着，用舌头完全的包裹，再舔弄着尖端。Felix对下身的开发倒也进行的不错，偶尔的找到位置又能听到小兽在自己头顶上嗯嗯啊啊的哼唧声。终于能用手指完整的撑开褶皱后从中退出，可比穴肉更想让它留下的竟然是辰乐。终于被允许活动的手掌伸出，握紧了他的肉根，生疏地上下抚弄着。辰乐的心理自然不难被抓住，不过是后穴短暂的空虚和对迫近高潮的渴望让他希望自己被填满，被狠狠贯穿。Felix笑了起来，看起来就像是帅气的年轻代课老师，对学生温柔得紧，从不知何处摸出了避孕套放进辰乐的手心：“帮哥哥带上吧。”，再吻了吻他的每一个指节。

对方勃起的阴茎看起来比先前更大了，带着清晰的青筋脉络，他小心的扶住柱身，缓慢将橡胶套往下拉着。“翻过身去吧，第一次我怕你受伤。”

辰乐深呼吸做好准备，没有说什么就趴在了枕头上，抬高了臀部。Felix还在往肉柱上涂抹着润滑液，看到面前的风景自然是忍耐不住，想要下一秒就被吐露着晶莹的小穴包裹住。尽快做完润滑，他就把住辰乐的腰，缓缓将龟头对着穴口挤了进去。就算辰乐做好了心理准备，初次被性具进入的感觉还是过分刺激。他的直肠十分紧致，还不断的因异物感收紧着，不光辰乐难过的哼唧着，Felix要忍住不过度施力捅入也实属不易。最困难的头部深入的过程就已经让辰乐忍受不住，想尽快把剩下的都一口气吞下去，可Felix并没有理会，还是浅浅地活动着。“龙馥，给我吧。”Felix看不见他的表情，但若是看见了可能更困难吧，他将其抱住挺胯深入。辰乐的体内很热，肠壁紧紧的含住肉棍吞吐着。太涨了……辰乐又呜咽了起来，Felix还一手放在他肚皮的软软肉上用力按压着就更加难受了。终于，在辰乐感觉到自己的穴口被粗糙的毛发摩擦的时候，便知道自己终于吞下了一整个，对方很快开始了抽插，寻觅着敏感点。因为是初次互相配合，找到的过程花费了些力气，反倒是因为辰乐撑不住自己的身体向下塌了塌腰时，龟头才恰巧撞到前列腺。他高声尖叫着，但Felix却不是每次都给他，有时只是轻轻的在旁边戳弄着，遇到前列腺时则会缓缓的从肠壁上撵过，被狠狠摩擦过的腺体将快感扩散到全身。他感觉自己变得完整，自然地叫着，泪水也顺着脸颊滴落到床上。要死了……辰乐这么想着，谁知道Felix竟又帮他做起手活。原先连身后传来的咕叽咕叽的水声都能让他感到害羞，此时却干脆放任自己在双重快感的夹击下什么声音都吐露出来。他收紧了身体，听到身后的人也没忍耐住，低声的呻吟着，大开大合的在他体内进出。

“乐乐，喜欢吗？”喜欢，喜欢的不得了，可是他像是被顶到了喉咙说不出话来，只是继续喊叫着。手上的动作突然停止，辰乐感觉自己就好像突然被移开炉灶的热水壶依然在剧烈沸腾着，即将冲出瓶盖的水蒸气失去了动力，小腹酸胀的感觉愈发明显。“哥哥……要到了。”意思是让他帮他解决问题，Felix又再次将手附上，在快速而有节奏的套弄之下，他很快射了出来，一股股的流到了之前垫在身下的毛巾上，还有些挂了一半在小腹上。辰乐紧紧的抓着床单，因脱力上身紧趴在床上，侧过头来用力的呼着吸。激烈的快感一时还没散去，Felix却因为对方高潮而收紧的肌肉感到煎熬，干脆对准了前列腺反复顶弄着。不应期内的前列腺快感让辰乐快要发疯，他把脸干脆埋在床里呜呜的喊着。臀肉被不断的拍打发红发麻，洞口更是被撑开任由肉根进出，被摩擦的感觉很舒服，在过了不应期之后他的性器又微微勃起。

Felix就快到了，在两下用力的顶弄后，停留在深处往保险套里交了精。在高潮之后的缓和期，Felix干脆附上辰乐的身体，亲吻着他的背脊，腰际。因运动而冒出的细汗尝起来微咸，还有那股淡淡的奶香气让Felix着迷。待稍许平和之后，他将自己拔出，并将对方翻转身来，一边舔着对方红红的眼睛将泪水留下的干涩都融化在自己的唾液中。他又把辰乐抱去了浴室，路途中自然发现了对方的阴茎又戳着他的腹肌，玩味的问着：“辰乐还想要啊？”他没奢望得到对方的回答，可对方却用力搂紧了他的脖颈将自己的身体拉近，用力的吻起了他，吸住他的嘴唇，甚至学着性交的样子将舌头在他嘴里来回进出。明明只是等着热水混入已冷的水中，Felix到觉得自己被一只凶猛的小野猫盯上了，危机四伏。为了取回主动权，他一抱着对方在池水中坐下就套弄起了对方的阴茎，很快它又胀大起来，在逐渐稀缺的氧气逼迫下，辰乐只能松开了自己的钳制，用力的张嘴交换着空气。适应过后，他也摸上了对方的性器套弄着，不放过每一个角落，甚至学着用指腹来回的摩擦对方的精口，用手指笼络着根部的囊袋。他还是先到一步，精液射进水中之前被Felix抓住一些，从他身后向下探入肉穴，另一只手则控制住了辰乐的手让他无法再对自己进行刺激。先前已被操开的穴口并没有那么快的恢复状态，他很快就就着精液又一次塞入三根手指来回进出着，但这次就像是故意的避开他的敏感点来回搅合，辰乐怎么摆出委屈的小脸求饶，Felix都没有要放过他的意思，专注于自己手部的动作。“龙馥，那里……”辰乐伏在他耳边小声的说着。

“哪里？”Felix明知故问，甚至抽出了自己的手指，伸出水面在两人眼前玩弄着指尖残留的粘液。

“想要被填满……被哥哥塞满。”辰乐既然明白的讲了出来，Felix也不想再糊弄对方，抱着对方在自己的肉茎上坐下。幸好之前已经来过一次，这个体位最显著的优势便是借着重力的深入，辰乐撑着Felix的肩膀缓缓的向下坐下时，刚吞了一半就觉得自己已经被完全充满了，可手向下探究就发现还有一大段没有吞进去，随即觉得可怕。他只能咬着嘴唇，鼓起勇气继续慢慢的往下坐，可坚持的时间越长，被撑开的肠壁带来的刺激叠加的越深，不光是腰，就连手脚都渐渐无力，实在是不能继续下去时便只能由着重力作用一坐到底。太深了，辰乐眼眶中激起的泪水未能被回收，随着动作一起落下。感觉自己整个下体都被塞满，贯穿，快感由一点扩大到一片，再通至全身，只能让无力的趴在了Felix的身上成为了最后的结局。

“乐乐动不了的话就我来了……”Felix好心的说着，背后却藏着些别的念头，他握紧了对方的腰肢，抱住他在自己身上上下动着。但他不调整进入的角度，只是虚无的朝着同一个方向让自己的肉柱滑入，再划出。可对于辰乐来说便是自己被一次又一次被肉根钉住，胀痛刚得到一些缓解，巨物又被整根吞下，摩擦产生的快感很多，却怎么都不够多，他想要自己的敏感点被狠狠的照顾，却怎么也得不到对方的回应。只得自己调整着进出的角度，用膝盖在池中跪起，再落下。这些小动作自然逃不过Felix的眼睛，摆出一副人畜无害的微笑表情：“乐乐怎么了？”

“那里也要……”一声令下，Felix立马向着目标发起冲刺，因为重力撞击的力度有些过大了，辰乐反而感觉有些不适，又喊着“不要了”。Felix自然不加理会，继续上下动作着，腹肌也发力向上挺着胯，成块的腹肌现在就连透过一层水也看得很清晰。水声在浴室里来来回回的激荡着，再加上辰乐的轻轻的呻吟声，Felix在接连的动作下也耗尽了体力，转而缓慢的向上顶着，辰乐被顶弄得很舒服，自己也微微的加着力，前头的热量又再次蓄积起来，手抚慰上去又被Felix扒开不让他动作。便只能由着肉棍在对方身上摩擦着做些无用的缓解。辰乐想着干脆收紧了自己的身体，连带着后穴和肠肉也用力收缩着裹紧了对方的性器，出乎意料之外的举动让Felix直接低吼一声，在他体内射出了一股。真是一只坏猫咪……Felix无奈的先刮了刮对方的鼻子。带着些浴缸中早已混杂的水被擦在鼻子上，一股腥膻味涌入辰乐的鼻腔，下意识的用自己的手又擦了擦，反而是弄巧成拙。Felix看见小猫咪在揉着自己的鼻子十分好奇，问了一声怎么了。辰乐不怎么敢说，就小小声的说：“有味道。”

“哈哈……”Felix本以为是什么大事，顾忌到对方感受便决定先把对气味敏感的对方从脏水中捞出来再说。他简单的将射得不深的精液都洗出来之后，为对方冲了冲水再裹上了干净的毛巾。辰乐却好像不开心，用毛巾擦了擦身体又解开，Felix刚从浴缸里初来就看见辰乐又光溜溜的背对着他站着。

“它怎么办？”辰乐回过身来，用手指指了指自己之前被激起却还没卸货的阴茎，虽然今天已经射了足够多次，但勃起后未被纾解还是让他感到不够满足。

“我帮你打出来吧？”面前的人竟然摇了摇头，指了指他的。想要这个？这倒是Felix第一次见到主动要求再来一次的零，他倒是都无所谓，这两场性爱已经足够交换今晚了。他反而担心起对方的身体是否坚持的住，下面不会很疼吗？现在的年轻人都这么持久强劲的吗？他不知道辰乐为什么有这样的想法，但对方直接牵起他肉根的手显然没给他思考的空间。Felix现在有些担心自己才是被碰到的死耗子……马上要被下面的对方张大的下面那张嘴吃光。

既然要玩游戏，那就开始吧。辰乐刚走到床边就捡起地上的润滑剂，往自己的手上倒了一大把，刚试图跪上床，就被Felix单手抱住放到了房间另一头的椅子上。等Felix移出视线后他才发现对方的诡计……椅子正对着一面不小的全身镜，而他也终于注意到自己裸露的身体上四处都是对方留下的痕迹，膝盖因先前在浴室中的顶弄，左右都嗑出了淤青，而腿根更是被留下了一片红。再之上是因手指用力掐出的浅红色指痕，胸前布满了吻痕，还有依然保持着硬挺的乳首，顺着脖子一路上升的除了红色印记还有逐渐因羞耻而逐渐泛红的皮肤。

“乐乐，现在很漂亮。”Felix站在一旁冷眼旁观着，实际心间的火早已燃起烧到白热，“记得要好好准备，一会儿会让你更加漂亮的。”

辰乐想要从椅子上逃下，Felix自然不会给他机会，让他跪在椅子上自己做扩张。先前倒在掌心的润滑液因体温已部分化水，辰乐只能小心的倒了一半在右手上，再从背后塞入自己的后穴。哪怕是自己掌握着节奏也依然感到不适，他往穴口上涂了过多，大多都顺着臀缝一路向前流到囊袋处再顺着滴落，而背手操作导致手指的角度很难操作，总是用指甲碰到已经磨得过敏感的穴口带来更大的刺激，他只能勉强控制着自己的哼唧声，学着之前Felix的动作按压着穴口的肌肉放松。之前的经验多少有些帮助，至少他知道怎么放松了，再加上之前就已经扩张过，所以扩张进行的还挺快。只是Felix看着他自己一个人把小手费力的从背后伸入自己后穴，隐忍着做着扩张，加上若有若无的水声和不间断的沉重呼吸声或是喘息声，以及后穴滴下的水，让他早就忍不住想冲过去对方按在自己身下的念头，他套弄着自己的性器，眼睛直盯着对方漂亮的性器也变得更加勃硬，但因为缺少照顾只得可怜的支在体前。在辰乐正准备吞下四根手指的时候，他将椅子转向背面，然后把对方正面抱起直接一捅到底。辰乐尖叫了一声，过后又恢复了安静的状态，只是再也赶不走眼前的雨云一直断断续续的掉着珍珠，他根本无法做到正视镜中自己被操哭的模样，羞耻得只能转过头去躲避着视线，连呼吸都尽力控制。可这样反倒看不见面前人是怎样动作的，身体变得更加敏感。接连的吻落下，Felix不放过任何一块依然洁白的皮肤留下刻印，当拖慢速度磨过对方敏感点时再叼起胸前的凸起用牙齿来回摩擦着，啃咬着。辰乐哪里受得住这样的刺激，只能呜咽着说着“太多了，不要了。”这回被插得太有感觉，快感堆积的过快导致他的勃起一直向外吐露着液体，淋湿了末端的耻毛和对方的下腹。他试图伸手抚慰却被作恶的手狠狠抓住阻止了行动，未能得到纾解的性器只能在支在两人腹间原地微晃着。Felix继续在辰乐身上做着标记，而辰乐则被快感注满，多余的部分只能通过自己的泪腺、精口和后穴化作液体向外流淌着，每次对方抽出都能感觉到自己的肠肉被抽动带出，再在下一次插入时塞回去，来回扯动的快感膨胀开来，包裹住心脏让它在胸膛的局限下大力的跳动着。Felix试图和对方接吻，但对方总在汲取着氧气不肯合上嘴，他便用舌挺入紧紧的吸住对方上颚，再用下唇盖住对方的把整个嘴都封起来。辰乐用鼻子尽力呼着吸自然不能回吻，只是闷闷地从喉咙传出呜咽声。Felix的性器在后穴内逐渐胀大，他放弃了九浅一深的节奏，一直往对方的前列腺上顶撞，只是间隔时间不定，他松开对方的嘴让对方呼吸。沉重的呼吸声带着拔高的呻吟传到耳边，“啊……要到了。”。

Felix从后穴的反应也能对现在的形式判断出一二，他依然保持的节奏，但用空出的手紧紧的握住了翘起性器的根部：“想要吗？”

被热流冲散理智的辰乐急切的回复着，脑袋已经仿佛短路，无法工作的大脑内只留下一片空白，只有对方在耳边低沉磁性的声音流淌过。“再等等我吧……”，Felix这样说着于是加快了身下的速度，手为了扶住辰乐已难以支撑住的身体放开了阴茎，水立马又从顶端向外流淌个不停。但这次好像不一样，辰乐觉得自己就好像失禁了一样一直流着半透明的液体，偶尔被对方身体碰到性器更是像被电击一样，颤抖着吐出更多液体。他的高潮持续了很久，死死锁住对方肉根的甬道也反复收缩着，Felix也很快感受到在血液里翻滚着的快感流向身体四处，眼前好像有闪电经过，在一道白光之后，顶在深处全都射了出来。

等Felix缓过神来，辰乐已经没有意识的趴在他怀里，只觉得自己下腹黏黏糊糊的沾了很多液体，还有更多的液体循着他的阴茎流下。

“小笨蛋。”

/

一觉睡到第二天清晨的辰乐，眼睛还没睁开就感受到自己下体如撕裂般的疼痛。缓缓的收拾着记忆碎片，睁开眼看到躺在身边把手臂都搁在他身上的人才把间断的记忆都接续上。好在自己身上十分干爽，应该是对方事后又帮他洗了澡吧。他想要下床找自己的手机，身边的八爪鱼却不好解决，刚抬起对方的手，那人就动了动，向着他的方向更靠近了些。

什么呀，怎么还有这么黏人的攻？他还以为一切都像小说里写的拔屌无情，不做清理直接把他丢隔壁床上自己洗洗睡了呢……

雪下了一夜，未拉的半边窗帘将纯白的世界展露。真好呢……不知道自己为什么冒出这样想法的辰乐干脆也侧过身去，躺在对方脑袋旁边继续睡起了回笼觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 蓝莓茶其实是一种鸡尾酒，因为喝起来不像酒就很容易喝过多然后断片。因为用了暖茶，所以又被叫做冬天版长岛冰茶。  
> 配方是柑橘甜酒、杏仁利口酒、橙味茶还有用以装饰的橙子。


End file.
